


The Fortune teller in the Ring shop

by Skye_full_of_Stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_full_of_Stars/pseuds/Skye_full_of_Stars
Summary: AU: short and sweet! Keith an Lance are gong ring shopping, but Keith doesn't know they are.





	The Fortune teller in the Ring shop

A younger woman stepped out into the street, turning her face to the morning sun. It lit up the pink tattoos on her face, and a smile crept onto her tired face. She glanced at the clock on the street post in front of her shop. The faded hands read 8:45 and she glanced down the street in search for her client. Not seeing him, she turned her attention back to the sky. The morning wispy clouds drifted lazily across the blue bird sky. She sun was a golden ball that began to creep its way over the small shops and pour onto the cobblestone streets. She sat down in the weathered bench next to her shop and she watched the sunlight spread along the street. It reminded her of the story of Oz and the yellow brick road. Smiling, she turned her face to the sun once more and sat there with it beaming down on her. Her long platinum white hair lit up in the light, glowing starkly against her dark tan skin.

A young man with jet black hair turned the corner at the end of one of the streets. He read the signs of each of the shops. His breath came out in puffs of white in the cold morning air. Finding the battered sign he was looking for, he crossed the street. 

The young shopkeeper called out without opening her eyes “ I’m technically not open for business for another 6 minutes, but you’re welcome to come sit here if you like.”

The young man was startled for a second, but decided it was a good idea to sit.

The woman said again, her face still in the sun, “ Don’t you just love the morning sun? I always come out here and sit, letting it hug me. Doesn't it feel like a hug?”

The man turned his head to the sun and was pleasantly surprised by the warmth that spread across his face. He felt a smile crack along his cheeks. The air was chilly around them, but with his face in the sun, it all seemed to fade away. All he could feel was the light on his face, filtering pink through his eyelids. He could have sat there forever, but what felt like seconds later, he felt a small squeeze in his shoulder.

“Come inside, it’s cold out here! Tell me about yourself and why you’re here. My name is Allura, by the way.”

They stepped inside and the boy’s gaze traveled around the shop. Plants hung from the ceiling in all different shades of green and pink. An old black cruiser bike was hung on one wall, it’s basket full of greenery. The chipped pale pink door swung closed behind him with muffled creak. As the boy took this al in, he also introduced himself. “My name is Keith, and I’m here to help pick out a ring with my boyfriend.”

Allura gave him a knowing look and Keith stumbled over his words, “No! No, no ,no. Nothing like that! It’s for my boyfriend, Lance’s  mother. He wanted me here  so we could choose one together. We’ve only been dating for a little while. Not even close to engagement.”

Allura smirked and explained “This ring and flower shop has been in my family for many generations. I’ve seen all kinds of couples walk in here. And by the ring they choose and how they act around each other, I can tell how their relationship and wedding will go.”

Keith gave a suspicious glance, whipping out his phone he scrolled through his pictures until he came upon the one he wanted. Turning the picture to her, he asked “ Prove you can. What’s the wedding going to look like?”

Allura took the phone and scanned the picture. It was of a tall, brown haired man with glasses and a shorter blonde girl in high heels. They were posing in front of a boardwalk in California. She nodded to the phone and said, “This will be a destination wedding, probably on a beach. The bride will wear a small white sundress and the groom, a white polo shirt and khaki shorts. The bride planned to have all the bridesmaids wear sundress of their choice, but that went to hell, so now they will all wear a sundress of the bride’s choice. There will be a flower arch that they stand under and the flowers will be a combination of hibiscus flowers and frangipani buds.” 

She glanced up from the phone to see that Keith’s jaw basically on the floor. His bright purple eyes were alight with awe. “You pretty much just explained in detail, their wedding… it happened 3 months ago… HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!”

Allura smiled once again and Keith was left with even more questions than answers. He continued, “Allright fortune teller...You said you could also tell how relationships would play out? How about these two?” 

He scrolled along in his camera roll until he found the picture of the ring and the couple. The couple was one girl with short, half shaved lavender hair, leather jacket, choker, and ripped black jeans. The other was a shorter girl with long dark brown hair, a blue crop top sweatshirt, and skinny jeans.

Allura smiled at the image and swiped left to see the ring. There were two matching ones, both sterling silver, one with half a black heart and hal a gold heart. When put together, they completed the heart. Engraved on the inside was “Player 1” and “Player 2”. Allura frowned in concentration and began, “These two were absolutely made for each other. I'm guessing that hey had a crush on eachother for awhile but were too scared to say so. When their friends finally forced them together, they found out how the other felt. They will love each other for their entire lives and probably have 2 kids. One adopted and the other birthed.”

Keith responded, “Well, you haven't been wrong yet! I hope for their sake that you are right, and I'm pretty sure you are because you were right about the whole ‘they liked each other and friends forced them together’ thing.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence but soon Keith asked, “what ring do you think is the best? Like, if the perfect man were to give you a ring, what would it look like?”

Allura thought for a second but then answered, “A cushion cut diamond… the men who buy that style are the true keepers. It means that they will be gentle and kind, like a cushion, but if needed, they will be strong as a diamond. If a man were to get me a ring like that, I would marry him on the spot…”

Keith nodded in agreement, and asked, “Do you have a bathroom?”

Allura nodded and motioned down the hall. Keith disappeared and not a minute later, a tall, tan, brown haired, blue eyed boy bounced into the shop.

Allua whispered, “I presume that you are Lance? I’m Allura, and I'm guessing that this ring is not for your mother.”

Lance looked taken aback for a second but then nodded and said, “I brought him here to see his ring size, and I've been looking into different cuts of diamonds.  I think I’ve found the one. Do you have any cushion cut diamond rings?”

Allura’s smile widened and she answered, “I think we may have some selections that you may take a liking to.”


End file.
